Rookie in Red
Rookie in Red is the fourth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It introduces the secondary weapon of the Galaxy Rangers, the Transdaggers. Synopsis Furio confronts the Red Ranger and demands his Quasar Saber. The Red Ranger defeats him in battle and Scorpius sends the Horn monster, an expert in weapons to try to get the Sabers. The Horn monster breaks into the GSA weapon room, steals the weapons, and brings them to Scorpious. The Rangers save the swords and manage to get weapons called Transdaggers from Horn, which transform into their personal weapons. Meanwhile, Leo joins Terra Venture's military, with Kai as his trainer. Plot Leo practices with his Quasar Saber in a field, thinking about the promise he made himself to become a Red Ranger Mike would have been proud of. He accidentally throws the Saber, and apologizes to Mike, saying he'll never be good enough. As he retrieves it, Furio arrives and demands the Saber. They fight, but Furio has to leave. Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena confronts Furio; her father isn't very happy with his lack of success. Furio promises that he has a new plan, and grudgingly, Trakeena lets him go without telling Scorpius he was here, saying he owes her. Furio goes to a contact of his, a weapons dealer named Horn, who promises to get him the Quasar Sabers. When Furio is skeptical, Horn shows off the Transdaggers, which impresses Furio enough to agree to let him try. Kai is working when Commander Stanton approaches him; there's a new recruit he needs to train. To Kai's surprise, it's Leo. He starts with a thick book of rules and regulations, but Leo doesn't take him very seriously, and even gets him in trouble by bringing food in. Kai shows him the Weapons Dome, and has him take over to lock it up. In town, Kai rants about Leo's irresponsibility to Kendrix, who suggests that he's being a little too strict out of jealousy. Kai denies it, though not very plausibly, since he mentions how well Leo did on the written test. Their conversation is interrupted by an unscheduled thunderstorm. Guessing who's responsible, Kai goes to find Leo. Sure enough, Leo's excited by the storm he caused, and Kai's irritation doesn't dissuade him. However, there's a security breach at the Weapons Dome, and Leo sheepishly admits he may have forgotten to lock up. The two arrive in time to see Horn getting away with all of Terra Venture's guns. Kai chews Leo out for being irresponsible, and he can't argue. Instead, when Kai suggests getting the others, he says he'll solve the problem himself, and runs off. Kai collects the others, and they find Leo and Horn as the Red Ranger is taking a beating. They fight the monster and his Stingwinger backup. When they summon their Quasar Sabers, Horn is pleased and blasts them down, snatching four before they can recover. Only Leo is left with his, and he hangs on to it so hard that Horn eventually just drags him along too. The Horn meets up with Furio, who is overseeing Stingwingers melting down the stolen guns. He orders the foot soldiers to do the same to the Quasar Sabers as well as the Transdaggers, to Horn's horror. The argument turns into a struggle, and when Horn tries to use Leo's Saber, it redirects a blast to destroy his chains. He grabs the weapons and flees, bundling them together so he won't lose them again. Furio warns Horn to retrieve the weapons or be melted down himself. Horn eventually catches up with Leo, and gets the Quasar Sabers back, leaving the Red Ranger too weakened to pursue. He returns them to Furio, who dumps them into the molten metal and demands the Transdaggers. Horn refuses, but Furio takes them anyway, only for several multicolored lights to swoop in and snatch them out of his hands. They materialize into all five Rangers, armed with the Transdaggers. When Furio gloats that they're nothing without their Quasar Sabers, Leo reveals that the ones he destroyed were fakes. He met up with the others and swapped the real ones out earlier, so they could get the Transdaggers. The Rangers activate their new weapons and attack, defeating Horn. He's forced to use his secret weapon, a potion that makes him grow giant-sized. Leo summons the Lion Galactabeast, and using its fire power he manages to destroy Horn. Later, Commander Stanton finds Leo to talk to him about his progress report. Leo says that this situation isn't for him; he's not good at keeping a schedule or following rules--besides, he already has the best man for the job: Kai. Stanton says he understands, and Leo leaves, running into Kai. They both apologize for being difficult, and Leo scams ten bucks out of Kai by betting that he'll never be late or in a dirty uniform again. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) (uncredited) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) (uncredited) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Blake Torney as Horn (voice) (uncredited) Zords *Galactabeasts Errors Notes *Alpha 6 does not appear in this episode. *First appearance of the Transdaggers. *This episode features the Zyuranger footage of a looming thunderstorm, not seen since "The Mutiny, Part 1". See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Lost Galaxy